1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to fabric dyeing. More particularly, the present invention is related to processes of spray dyeing fabrics.
2. Description of Related Art
Today, fabrics are made from a wide-variety of natural fibers, synthetic fibers, and any combination thereof. Many processes have been proposed for dyeing fabrics.
One process, commonly referred to as yarn dyeing, involves dyeing individual fibers or yarns before the fibers are sewn or knitted into a fabric. One problem associated with such yarn dyeing process relates to inventory control of the yarns and associated garments. For example, yarn dyeing requires the garment manufacturer to maintain a supply of the various colored yarns used in its products. This can lead to an increased cost of goods.
Another dyeing process is commonly referred to as bulk dyeing. In bulk dyeing, un-dyed fibers or yarns are knitted or woven into a raw or un-dyed fabric. The raw fabric is subsequently dyed. The dyed fabric is then used to make the desired product, such as a garment.
Some common bulk dyeing processes include vat dyeing, beam dyeing, jet dyeing, and bath dyeing. Vat dyeing typically consists of immersing a piece of fabric in a vat of liquid dye. Beam dyeing involves winding a length of fabric about a perforated beam. The beam is then placed in a vessel where liquid dye is pumped into the center of the beam, out of the perforations, and through the fabric. Jet dyeing involves placing the fabric in a high-pressure, high-temperature kettle of liquid dye. Bath dyeing involves immersing the fabric in a bath of dye, which is contained in a rotating drum.
One problem associated with bulk dyeing processes relates to the large amounts of water required during processing, which can increase cost of goods for such bulk dyed fabrics.
Yet another problem with bulk dyed fabrics in the manufacture of garments is related to the unpredictability of consumer color preferences. In the garment industry, change in the consumer's preference for one color over another color can lead to an overstock of the undesired colored garments and a back order situation of the desired colored garments. Thus, garments made from bulk dyed fabrics have not proven flexible enough to meet increasing and changing consumer demands.
Further processes of dyeing fabrics involve printing a dye onto a surface of a fabric. This process is commonly used to apply a decorative pattern on the surface of the fabric. Such printing processes include screen-printing and inkjet printing. While these processes have proven useful in quickly changing from one decorative pattern to another, they have not proven useful in bulk dyeing of fabrics.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for flexible, low cost, low waste processes of dyeing fabrics.